Spuffy Goodness
by SothernVanmPhrye
Summary: Just some random Spuffyness, no real plot just Spuffy
1. Chapter 1

"Damnit Spike! I don't have time for this!" An angry Buffy yelled at the smirking British Vampire. Tonight seemed to be like any other night when she happened to run into the blonde fool. She had been minding her own business; dusting a few newborns, when all of a sudden Spike had shown up to torment her. He was leaning against a side of a building in the ally that he had cornered her into on her way home from the cemetery, smoking a cigarette and holding a newly stolen bottle of Jack.

"Ain't doing nothin' pet, just taking a stroll out and about town on a moonless night. Nothin' wrong 'bout that."

"Really? Just taking a stroll? Kinda far for that isn't? We're across town!"

"Yes we are pet, but you see, the liquor stores over by me don't carry this particular brand. The same brand that you seem very found of if I do recall correctly."

Buffy rolled her eyes at the seductive man's comment. One drunken night with him and he seemed to think that he could just show up with an opened bottle and she would just fall into his arms. Well that was not going to happen tonight.

"Spike, I'm tired and I want a shower, food and my bed. So I'm leaving now, have fun with the bottle," Buffy said and strode past him onto the street and headed towards her house. It took all of three seconds for Spike to catch up to the Slayer and throw his arm around her shoulders.

"Now love," he said huskily into her ear. "That's not very nice. Here I am going to such lengths to _please_ you," his voice had become more husky and they had stopped walking, allowing Spike to press up against her. "and you turn it down. How do you think that makes me _feel_?" At that he thrust against her rear, letting her feel his hardness, making her go weak in the knees and the heat at her core intensify.

"We can't…not here…"

Spike growled in her ear, slipping a hand down past the wait band of her denim skirt and pulled her into an ally two blocks from where they had met that night.

"Nothin' there love," he said as his masterful digits explored her hot, unprotected sex. "Not even a hair to protect your warm core," he growled into her ear, making her even more hot and wet. "Now why would you go to so much trouble, love? Expecting me to show up and toss you against a wall and shag you like mad?"

These words made her whimper and press closer to him and his talented fingers. He had been slowly leading Buffy back, deeper into the ally, to ensure that they would not been seen by a random passer by. When he had reached the back of the ally he did toss against the brick wall, making Buffy moan in protest at the absence of his fingers from her core. Spike looked at her like she was prey, which, in a way, she was; at some point in the last few minutes, her shirt had become askew, giving Spike a glimpse of her black lace bra, her skirt had been unbuttoned and hung dangerously low on her hips, inviting Spike to touch and torture the sweet heat. Spike set down his unopened bottle of Jack's and stalked towards the aroused Slayer. When he reached her, one hand when to her face and pulled her into a searing kiss, while the other hand shoved the denim around her hips up her body, allowing him access to her dripping core. Buffy moaned into the kiss as Spike's fingers found her core again, and dipped within her, tormenting her to the brink and pulling back, not allowing her to reach fulfillment. With a savage growl from Spike, Buffy's idle hands began to move, first tracing the hard muscles of his chest and arms, then following the chiseled muscles down to the waist-band of his black jeans. She made short work of undoing his belt and jeans, pulling his solid member out of their restrains and into her waiting hands. Spike growled again as her hands began to move along his manhood, with a sharp tug from Buffy Spike's demon came forth and he lightly dragged his fangs along her neck.

"That's it pet, pull me, tug me. You love what you do to me, to my demon. You love being helpless, knowing that at any moment I could sink my fangs into you and turn you into a true monster of the night. Is that what you want pet?" His voice was thick with lust which did nothing but enhance his propionate British accent, increasing the fire Buffy was now feeling.

"Spike…" she gasped out. "I need…"

"What do you need pet?"

"You…_NOW_" Buffy moaned out as his thumb brushed against her bundle of nerves.

Spike growled again, removed his hand, lifted her off the ground and thrust into her like the beast he was. He crashed his lips back to her, catching the scream she was about to let lose at the feeling of him filling her. Buffy's hand moved back up his body, creeping underneath his shirt to feel his skin. Frustrated by the limits of his shirt, Buffy removed her hands and grabbed the collar, tearing it easily, leaving his sculpted body open to her wondering fingers. The couple rocked steadily together against the wall in the ally until they came to completion together.

"Come with me, love, come back with me." All Buffy could do in response to Spike's request was nod her head in agreement. He removed himself from her slowly and set her gently on the ground, making sure that she would carry most of her own weight, then grabbed the bottle he had discarded earlier and lead Buffy out of the ally and toward his crypt.


	2. Chapter 2

That night was seared into her brain, doing something so wrong had never felt so right. Out in the open like that, watching her friends dance and be happy all while he pressed into her. He bent her over the railing at just the right angle, pushed her skirt up just enough so that it pooled just right, hiding what they were doing. So wrong, but so right. Now, she wanted it again. Hind in allies or behind headstones just wasn't enough, wasn't wrong enough, wasn't right enough. No, she wanted that again, and she planed on getting what she wanted.

Her plan was in motion sooner than she had thought. Her friends wanted to go out that night, and she said she would, she had let her plans with her friends slip to him so he would know where to finder her. That evening she dressed, well she dressed slutty. She had become accustomed to walking around without any undergarments but each time she did, she knew her clothes would keep her covered. This time was different. Her skirt was barely long enough to cover the garters she wore to keep the thigh high hose in place, her top was just a little too low cut and almost too sheer. She had told her friends that she would meet them there so there was no worries about them judging her appearance in clear light, no the dim light in the club would conceal how her skirt rode a little too low and her lack of a bra.

She took a deep breath before moving on to her second step in her plan. Slowly she pulled out the box that was hiding under her bed, in that box were special gifts he had given her, and there was one that would be perfect for tonight. She finished getting ready, grabbed her purse, then headed out.

She new that he was following her, and he knew that she knew, but neither one said a thing. She slipped into the club, avoiding her friends and made her way upstairs, just like before, and he followed her.

"Is there a reason for all this love?" He purred out.

"There's something that I want."

"You could have just asked."

"Where would be the fun in that?"

She pressed close to him, he was hard, just like she knew he would be. Reaching into her purse, she grabbed something, then placed it in his hand.

"What is this love?"

"One of your…gifts."

He looked down at the small remote and smiled.

"And which gift would this be?"

She just smiled back, he reached down under her skirt in order to find out. She moaned in his ear as he stroked her, so he pressed a bit harder drawing another moan out of her lips. His fingers danced around, discovering exactly what she had done. He pressed one of the buttons on the remote, she jumped as the dual vibrations began.

"You are a naughty girl."

"You should know."

"So what should I do with this? I could do…this." He pressed another button, the vibrations intensified. "Or I could do this." Another button, and a shallow pumping started, she moaned again. Slumping towards him, and he held her up. "Or I could do this." He suddenly turned her around, bending her over the railing, removing the front part of the gift and replacing it with himself. Between the vibrations and his thrusting, it was all she could do not to cry out. The vibrations intensified, and so do he, both bringing her to completion, harder and faster than she had in a very long time, and he was not far behind. Once he had removed himself, he replaced part of the gift, and hit another button on the remote.

"Oh…why…" She panted as the vibrations doubled.

"As a reminder."

"Of…oohh…what…"

"That," he hissed in her ear, "all you have to do is ask. I'll be keeping this for a while." He waved the remote before her eyes.

"I don't want you to move from this spot, I'll be watching pet."

Then, he was gone. She didn't move but she could feel his eyes on her, watching her and playing with the remote and be brought her to completion time and time again for nearly an hour.

She knew what this meant, they may be equals in strength and in many other ways, and she might be able to get some social satisfaction from others in her life, but in this he was superior, in this he was stronger. For he was the only one that could make her come from a distance. Only her Spike.


End file.
